RobStar Ficlets
by ravnesque
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the boy wonder and the alien princess.
1. Circus

*resists urge to add BBRae* Okay, I'm not sure how well I'll keep up with this week, but I figured I'd try my hand at some RobStar! Usually I don't write for them, but this is just for fun, so here's day 1.

—-

Two Titans occupied the great room; Raven and Robin. Raven sat on the far left, nose in a book, while Robin flipped coolly through the channels. Both were awaiting Starfire to return from her errands. Suddenly, Raven spoke.

"They're home."

Just then, the alien princess burst through the door.

"Friends! Cyborg and I have returned from the errands."

Lively as always, Starfire flew through the kitchen and over the couch. Hovering over Raven, she handed her dark friend a book, then whizzed to Robin.

"Robin, I have the _surprise_ for us," Starfire plopped next to the alpha Titan and smiled brightly.

"Hey Star," Robin kissed her cheek in greetings and stretched an arm over her shoulders. Eyeing the paper behind her back, he waited patiently for his princess to share.

The fiery haired Tameranean presented a small envelope. "They're tickets to the circus!" Not waiting for Robin to open them, she began undoing the seal.

Robin tried his best to remain cool.

"The circus, eh?" Robin turned to exchange a panicked glance towards Raven, but she'd already phased out of the room. "Starfire, I, uh… You really want to go?"

"I know I am not an expert on the ways of earthly celebration, Robin, but… I thought it would be perfect for our celebration of the 365 days of dating, because as a child you and your…." _Oh._ The alien princess trailed off as soon as she'd realized what she'd done. _How could I be so ignorant!_

Robin shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Star. I-I'd love to go to the circus with you. It's just.. Well, you know." He forced out a hard chuckle, swallowing the lump in his throat. It was not a common occurrence for the collected leader to be at such a loss for words. Thankful his mask allowed him to keep a straight face, Robin

At once, she understood. Turning to face her boyfriend immediately, Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck. "It is okay, my " She spoke softly, tenderly caressing the back of his neck. Blinking unsurely, Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his tears in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Star." He murmured, holding her tighter. "It's just.. They were my _parents_ ; I was so young…" Tears loosened and Robin immediately resented them. Showing forms of weakness only made him feel more feeble. He felt Starfire's slender hands run through his hair, releasing another wave of tears.

"I know, Richard." Her voice was soothing, and Robin relaxed in her embrace. "I am the one who is sorry, it was foolish that I did not consider your loss." Apologizing steadily, Starfire continued to stroke her boyfriend's slightly trembling back. Comforting others was one of her best talents, and she wanted Robin to feel safe in her arms. "I understand, the parents' love is a tender subject, I wish not to take away from that happiness with something frivolous as an anniversary."

"You could never take away my happiness, Kori." He hugged her even tighter. "You _are_ my happiness, the _most_ _important_ person in my life."


	2. Meeting Batman

Okay short one, because I don't know much about Batman.

* * *

"Just, be yourself, Star."

Those were the last words of advice Robin uttered, before the large wooden door creaked open, revealing Batman himself.

"Hello, Man of the Bats!" Starfire cried, flying upwards in a warm embrace. When she landed back on the ground, she whispered to Robin. "It is customary to greet the close friends with an embrace, correct?" Batman was rubbing his neck, which was now tight from the girl's strong hug.

Robin pressed a hand to his face. This was going to be a long night.

Batman stepped to the side, revealing the infamous Wayne Minor. Dick allowed his girlfriend to enter first, then brought up the rear. Shaking Batman's hand, Robin felt at ease. He was just worried about Kori. Her warm, affectionate energy was something he loved, but Bruce was the serious type. Robin was only concerned that he wouldn't be understanding of her foreign ways.

"You have a lovely home, Man of-"

"Call me _Bruce_ , Bruce Wayne, please." The larger man cut her off suddenly. Batman hadn't changed in personality. A serious and strong exterior, ever intimidating to the former Boy Wonder.

"Yes, Mister Wayne. Of course," Starfire did her best to stay grounded, as she observed the beautifully high ceiling of the mansion. "On my planet, it customary to have the ceilings that are high for flying purposes. Please, Man-Mr. Wayne, you are named, The Batman. Can you fly?" Earnest green eyes glowed at the infamous hero.

Not sure if Batman would take this as a bad joke, or pure ignorance, or a chance to chastise Robin for such a silly girlfriend, Robin winced. Looking for Alfred, hoping the butler would lighten the mood. But the server was no where to be seen.

Then, Batman did the strangest thing.

He _smiled._


	3. Naughty

"It is merely a uniform, Dick." Starfire turned away from her boyfriend, towards the full length mirror in her room.

"I, uh, yeah.. It's, well, yeah…" Robin tried to avert his eyes from the alien girl's beautiful _ass_ ets, but simply couldn't. Every inch of Kori And'r was captivating, no doubt, but this uniform boldy accentuated it. "Are, um, are you sure you can fight crime in that?" Nonchalantly wiping the corner of his mouth, Robin's eyes traveled down her silhouette once more.

Purple triangular bottoms, and a matching neckline were the main pieces that held this outfit together. Between were two straps, thin as ribbon, running from the sturdy collar to her hips, covering her essentials. The rest of her tanned, toned body was exposed, and Robin had memorized the rivets of muscle twice, _three times_ , by now. Starfire still bore her fingerless metallic gloves and silver cuff around her bicep. Glimmering Centauri moon diamonds decorated her neckline and belly button, accentuating her eyes. Her hair had grown a bit longer, now golden at the ends rather than fiery red. She'd decided to start curling it, and her eyes had taken on a more slender shape. Overall, she was maturing well into a strong, desirable alien princess.

"Oh yes, Richard. There is less material, as you have noticed," he blushed. "So I may be able to move more," the princess bent down straight legged, to touch the ends of her thigh high boots. " _Flexibly_." She finished, peering at her paralyzed boyfriend from between her legs.

"S-Star, I-That's uh, great, -about the uniform." He tipped his chin downward, hoping the dull carpet would bore his awakened senses.

She straightened up slowly, back arched, fingers tousling her own hair. "I'm glad," she turned and walked to the door. "Now, let's go to the Mayor's ribbon cutting ceremony. He is opening a new restaurant downtown, let us not forget we are the guests of honor."

Robin's eyes bugged, and he looked at his communicator. The ceremony would be over by now, _had he really been ogling her for 45 minutes? Get it together, Dick_. After a mental scolding, the Titans' leader continued. "Uh, Star? Hate to say it, but I think we missed the ribbon cutting."

"Oh, that's a shame." She walked back over to him, and he sat on her bed, crossing his legs in haste. Standing in front of her perspiring boyfriend teasingly, she handed Robin a pair of scissors. _Where'd she get those? Ugh, not important_. Robin chastised himself again.

Dangling her thumb from one of the slim jockey straps, a devious curl to her lips. "Well, you can always cut _these_ ribbons."

Robin licked his lips, his smile forming to match hers.

"I'd be _honored_."


	4. NightStar

Long, raven hair. A black body suit, fitted in all the right places. Lapis wings stretched majestically form collarbone to collarbone, accentuating his broad chest. Same mask, same smirk, different bird.

Nightwing.

"You like the change of names, yes?" Starfire ventured from the doorway. "As does Beast Boy-well, Changeling." She stood behind him, placing two warm hands on his lower waist. "You look handsome, Richard."

He offered a closed smile, turning at her touch. "You like?" Their hands changed places, as his traveled to her hips and hers shifted to his neck. He gave her a brief kiss, before pressing his forehead to hers. Carefully, Starfire snaked her hands from his neck to his cheeks, removing his mask.

"I do like it, however, I prefer your without the mask." Cautiously, she peeled off his mask, revealing his divine, oceanic irises. Starfire was convinced they were the most beautiful in the world. Fiercely sapphire, dark and mysterious. Always determined, only softening for when they rested on his alien princess. "They are quite exquisite, more lovely than any jewel from my home planet." He allowed her index finger to trace his brow and circle below his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe," he teased. Starfire raised her brows momentarily, before Nightwing pressed his lips to hers once more. Carefully, Dick pulled back, giving his girlfriend a tiny wink.

"But then again, I _do_ have a knack for foreign things."


	5. Awkward

He pushed his raven colored hair back, then fidgeted with his mask. Smiling into the mirror, Robin practiced different poses of nonchalance. Today was the day.

"Starfire… We've been friends a long time." Robin started, staring at his trembling hands. Balling them into two tensed fists, he continued, fighting the cracks in his voice. "You're my best friend, and.. I'm… in love with you, Starfire." Shifting his weight, Robin crossed his arms, trying to save some of his polished exterior. "Anyway, I was wondering… if you'd be my girlfriend?"

The alpha Titan met his own eyes, shaking his head. _Think Robin! She'll never go out with you like that. Star's a special girl… How am I supposed to express my—_

"Yes." Came a soft reply.

Robin's eyes widened. _What? Had she heard all that?_ Daring to turn around, he saw the girl of his dreams. Radiant as ever, her thin frame leaning against his doorway. "S-Starfire?" His cheeks burned, palms dampening quickly. "You heard that?" He ventured, unsure of what he wanted to hear. "All that?"

"I did," she flew from the doorway over to him. He refused to meet her eyes. If there was one thing Robin hated, it was embarrassment.

"Robin, I would love to be your girlfriend."

The Boy Wonder started, unable to fully process her answer through the excited buzzing in his mind. "You-you mean that?" His voice was shaky, as she took his clammy hands in hers. Her bright peridot eyes met his, a tiny fuchsia tainting her cheeks.

"With all my heart."


	6. Haunted

_Rain poured from the heavens onto the soft, cruel earth. Cruel, because evil was allowed on this otherwise wonderful planet; cruel, because Robin was the only one who could stop it. Who could stop him. Slade. The evil mastermind who played opposite to the teenage superhero. Dodging each hit with ease, Slade went on offense, striking Robin just below his ribs. A crack was heard, but whether the sound be bones broken or lightening striking, the fallen hero could hardly tell…_

"Slade, stop… _please_ …"

Starfire forced open the sliding steel door, momentarily forgetting the override code. "Robin!" She cried. Writhing in his sheets, half dressed, sweating profusely, she found her leader. Helpless to his unconscious, Robin succumbed to Slade's torture. His mask lay on his nightstand, along with a small water glass that had been spilled onto his nightstand, soaking a small book.

He awoke with a start, as Starfire held her starbolt-lit fist. Taking this time to observe Robin even further, Starfire internally panicked herself. Robin's dark hair was messy, flopping over his left eye. He only wore his black sweats, one sock on, one off. His pillow looked like it'd taken a beating, as well as a few fresh scratches stretching over his chest. But most concerning to the alien princess were his beautiful blue eyes, wide and timid. Flying to his side, Starfire nuzzled into his side, hoping to emit some sort of solace.

Without hesitation, Robin pulled his princess into the bed. Leaning back against his headboard, he kindly pulled a thin sheet over his princess. She curled into his left side, tracing calming patterns over his chest, careful to avoid the open wounds. "You had another nightmare about Slade, correct?" His skin warmed at the name, and he took her hand.

"It's.. it's okay, Star." Voice shaky, he remembering it would probably be a good idea to start sleeping with a nightlight. But with Starfire at side, the alpha Titan felt his ever tense muscle relax. Often he'd considered asking her to stay the night, but wanted to respect her wishes, as he noted she'd always left before morning. _Maybe someday…_. With thoughts of Starfire swirling in his mind, a combination drowsiness and peace overwhelmed.

"As long as we're together…" The Titan leader pulled her closer, before drifting into a pure dreamland.

This happened quite often. Robin would have a nightmare, and Starfire would comfort him. Then, she'd wait for him to fall into deep sleep before slipping out. _Robin works so hard, he deserves a dreamless sleep._ Forty five minutes, her fingers still tracing the curves of his abdomen, she'd pray to X'hal he'd have a peaceful rest. Finally, at 2:45am, she gradually rolled onto her back, preparing to leave.

She sat at the edge of the bed, giving his cheek one last touch.

As she traced his cheek, a masculine hand caught hers, pressing it to his heart lovingly.

"Star, wait," his eyes were still closed, voice laced with sleep. Rugged and subconscious, his brain formulated one last word before he dozed off completely.

" _Stay_."

"Of course, Robin" A soft simper played her lips, as Starfire crawled back to his warm side. " _Always_."


	7. Grinding

Narrow hips moved back and forth, back and forth.

Her slender fingers snapped to the beat of the music, green sparks dancing at the tips. Dark auburn hair swished from left to right, left to right. The beat of the music seemed to move to her pace; even her smile was memorizing.

Robin couldn't help but be pulled in.

He smiling, twirling his princess once, twice, three times. On the last spin, he turned her quickly, then brought her close, catching her narrow hips between his. She continued moving to the music, burying herself closer to him with every beat.

"This dancing… It's different," Starfire's smooth voice rose above the pulsating bass. Robin nodded, fingers still firm around her thin waist.

"You don't like it?" He tried to catch an implication.

"Hmm," She turned to him, running her hands down his chest while her hips never faltered from the electronic beat. The masked teen felt perspiration forming on the back of his neck for too many reasons than he'd like to count. He felt her hand tangle in his while the other buried into the collar of his shirt. Sensing his nerves, Starfire continued; her innocent peridot eyes only half opened and falling less visible with every eight count. "I do like it, Robin. You're quite light on your feet."

Robin let go of his twenty second sigh, melting into his signature cool simper.

"Well, what can I say?" He kissed her forehead. "I lean on you."


	8. Trust

"Don't trust me."

"I don't…" Large peridot eyes met masked ones evenly. Robin's brows rose and he shifted his weight in genuine shock. "I don't trust you, Robin.. But can you blame me?"

The alpha Titan tipped his chin downward. He was frustrated; Starfire had always trusted him and he had assumed she'd long since forgiven him for his criminal alter ego. He wasn't frustrated with her though, he had no reason to be. Trust was the single that Starfire valued highest; hee was absolutely infuriated with himself for deceiving her and thus losing it.

"I cannot trust you and you did not trust me," Starfire's voice was kind but firm. "But I know you have always tried to do what is right and I respect you greatly for that, Richard." The boy ran a hand through his jet black hair, daring to meet her bright eyes.

"How can I regain your trust?" He clasped his hands together like he was preparing for the most paramount mission of his lifetime, which, he felt it was. Robin would do anything for Starfire to trust him again, for without her trust he was without her love. And without her and the constant light she brought to him, Robin knew it was a matter of time before he absolutely lost his mind.

"In time," Starfire placed her hands over his clenched ones, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"I _will_ regain your trust, Starfire... eventually. I won't let you down." He eyed the metal safe that held the Red X disguise, knowing he'd have to journey quite a while to ensure the package was destroyed and couldn't make another unruly comeback. "I'll be back soon… Be safe while I'm gone."

Starfire lifted his chin and Robin met her eyes again, briefly before her lips touched his. An everlasting twinkle beamed in her eyes and Starfire gave the alpha Titan a small squeeze before stepping back and whispering four more words.

"I love you too."


	9. Can I Kiss You?

Upon hearing the sliding doors open, Starfire flipped off the television and flew to greet Robin.

Light perspiration beaded his bare chest, grey sweats riding low on his hips. His mask never left his face, but she didn't need to see his eyes to know how focused he was. He was always so dedicated to training. And that excited her. Greatly.

"How was your workout?" Starfire slid her fingers over the curves of his right bicep, sending goosebumps over both she and him.

Removing the water bottle from his lips, Robin half smiled. "Good, Star." Taking another swig, a scarlet blush warming his cheeks. "I practiced some of those Tamaranian moves you showed me."

"Yeah?" Starfire's glowed with joy. Taking flirting tips from her favorite cinemas, the alien princess continued. "There are more where those came from."

Robin's scarlet fever burned brighter at her words. "Really?" He'd never had problems holding up the most heinous villains in Jump, but when it came to Starfire, he could barely find words. Swallowing his nerves, the alpha Titan straightened up. "Show me." Facing her, Robin's hands found her waist.

Starfire traced his lips, thumbing over his bottom lip. "Can I kiss you?"

"That's not a Tamaranian move," Robin chuckled, a warmth forming in his chest as her lips pressed against his gently.

"No," Dark auburn lashes brushed against his cheek, coyly emitting another blush from the boy Titan. "It's aspecialty."


End file.
